Questions-Who am I?
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Lana Croft, Lara Croft's daughter, meets an old flame of her mother's, Alex West on a trip to Africa. As the two spend time together, Lana finds some things out about her mother that leaves her questioning her heritage. Was she really Terry Sheridan's daughter or was she the daughter of this man, of Alex West? (Rated T just in case for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic for this fandom, so don't critique too badly please. This was just an idea that popped into my head after watching both the movies.**_

I never would have imagined that going to Africa could change my life. Could change the things I believe in. But it did nevertheless. And now I wouldn't have it any other way.

...

I mentally sighed as I jumped out of a tree. I'd been in Africa for two weeks now and hadn't seen a since of whatever the heck it was that my mother wanted me to find. Then again she hadn't given me an accurate description. She'd just said it was in Africa. I stopped in my tracks and looked around the desert. There wasn't too many people in sight. Heck there wasn't anyone, not even freaking animals!

I had just started walking again when I saw something or someone sitting down in the distance. Me being the curious and somewhat helpful person I am decided to go and take a look. Maybe it was someone that needed help. Hey, it happens. Upon approach, I noticed it was a man. His hair was nearly the same color as the desert sand. His skin was tanned, obviously from time spent in such places like this. He wore a white under shirt with a yellow button up one right over that as well as shorts. I couldn't see his face, so the rest of his appearance was all I had to go on.

"Hello. Do you need help or anything?" I asked the man. He opened his eyes, bright blue I noticed, and looked at me.

"No, I was just waiting for you. Your mother said you'd be here," the man answered me. I frowned and tilted my head.

"So why are you here?" I inquired with my head still tilted.

"I wanted to meet you," the man told me simply.

"Who are you? How do you know my mother?" I questioned him quietly.

"My name's Alex West and your mother and I were together sixteen years ago. I just wanted to meet her daughter," the man said shrugging then stood up. I shook my head and began walking back to my vehicle, Alex following me.

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. This man was telling me that he was with my mother around the same time I was conceived. Was everything I had been told a lie? Was my father even Terry Sheridan?

"Who…..Who did you say you were again?" I asked the man before me. He gave a soft chuckle and smiled at me.

"Alex. Alex West," Alex told me and I slowly nodded. I had heard my mother mention him before. He'd been an old friend at least according to her mother. Now he was a whole lot more than just a friend.

"Lana Croft…..'' I told him again. He merely nodded as I turned and walked back to my Jeep. My mother was always the one for the more fancy cars. I reached to open the door only to find his hand already on the handle and opening it for me.

"Uh, thank you." Alex nodded and waited until I got in to shut the door behind me.

"Where you going to next?" Alex inquired curiously as he leant against the car door.

"I have absolutely no idea. I didn't find any leads here," I replied shrugging helplessly. I actually had no idea of what I was looking for. There wasn't really a reason as to why I was in Africa yet, but I was starting to think I was here just cause my mother wanted me out of the house for awhile.

"What are you looking for?" Alex questioned, tilting his head. Looking into his eyes, I realized they looked a lot like mine. Slowly, I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't even know to be honest with you," I informed him shaking my head slowly. Alex nodded then stood moving around the front of the truck to get in beside me.

"You don't know what you're looking for and yet here you are in Africa," Alex said stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes slightly but ultimately nodded my head.

"Yes, I think it's mainly because Mom wanted me to get out of the house," I said and glanced over at him after I started the Jeep. He took one look at me and started chuckling.

"That certainly sounds like Lara to me," Alex confirmed nodding. I gave a soft smile and started driving.

"So why exactly are you in the Jeep with me? There's nothing in it for you really. No money, no nothing," I told him and glanced at him.

"Oh, I don't know. You interest me," Alex said and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I don't know about interesting. I'm relatively ordinary compared to my mother," I snorted slightly. Almost everyone that hears my last name automatically says that I'm a lot like her.

"Well, I can tell you right now that you are anything but ordinary," Alex laughed lightly.

"And what makes you say that? You don't know me at all," I responded by stopping the car and facing him. How could he know anything about me?

"Despite what your mother has told you, her and I have kept in touch. She talks about you all the time. She tells me that you're not really anything like her. That you're more like your father," Alex tells me. I lean back against the door behind me a bit surprised. Was the almost sad look in his eyes actually him, or was it just me imagining things?

"And did you know my father?" I questioned him. I'd grown up believing that Terry Sheridan had been my father, but all these recent events had me questioning that little fact. I broke out of my thoughts as I saw Alex nodding.

"Yeah, I knew your father. Terry and I actually fought quite a bit over your mother. That is until he died…." Alex trailed off quietly….

I didn't know why, but I felt anger rise up inside me at the mere mention of Terry's death. I had been there. I could have helped him, stopped my mother from killing him, and yet I stood there and did nothing. To me, no one else had the right to talk about that except me and my mother.

"How did you know about that?! Who told you?" I asked grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards me. His eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise but otherwise he seemed to remain calm.

"Your mother…..She told me. She asked me what I would have done if I had been in Terry's situation. I answered her," Alex said as he wrapped his fingers around my wrists and slowly removed my hands from his shirt. As my eyes began to water, I leant into him, burying my face in his chest. In response, he wrapped his arms around me.

Later, I would laugh at myself. I barely knew the man and yet there I was crying into his chest. Kinda sad really.

"What did you say to her?" I asked out of mere curiosity. I raised my hand and wiped my eyes. In so many ways, I could not believe that I was actually sixteen years old.

"I told her I would have more than likely done the same thing if it was going to actually get me some money. If it wasn't, I would not have done it," Alex replied rubbing my back in small circles. I nodded and gently pushed him away from me.

**_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought through a review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thought it up during the boring hours of school**_

_Last Chapter:_

_"I told her I would have more than likely done the same thing if it was going to actually get me some money. If it wasn't, I would not have done it," Alex replied rubbing my back in small circles. I nodded and gently pushed him away from me._

…..

I'd stopped at a motel in the nearest city. I was going to pay for my own room, but Alex insisted on paying for one and having me stay with him. I didn't quite understand his attachment to me, but I wasn't going to argue. I was too tired for that.

As soon as we'd gotten in the room and established whose bed was whose, I laid down in mine. After a long of searching for apparently nothing, I was tired. I can vaguely remember the covers being pulled up so they covered my arms. I mumbled something in thanks, but I can't even remember what that was. I heard a voice reply, then I was out like a light. That always happened when I was way too tired.

The next thing I knew, I woke up around 3 in the morning. Alex sat at the window, staring out of it with such focus I wondered if he remembered I was in the room. Slowly I could make out the shape of a gun in his hand. Why did he have a gun?

"Alex…" I murmured sleepily. It took a moment but he slowly turned his head to look at me.

"Yes, Lana?" Alex replied quietly, turning his attention back to the window.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked, yawning and sitting up on the edge of my bed.

"I promised your mother I would protect you," Alex responded then seemed to tense up. I frowned. Why would this man promise my mother he'd protect me? How much did this man know about me? Cause I was certain I knew absolutely nothing about him. Not even his real connection to my mother except that he was a "friend" of hers.

"Why did you promise her that?" I was now beyond confused.

"It's what friends do when the parent can't," Alex said not looking at me. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something beneath his breath, but I couldn't make out just what it was.

"It's what friends do? Protecting some kid you barely know is not something friends do," I said shaking my head slightly and got up to stand up by his side.

"It's what real friends do. Not those you consider friends just cause you talk occasionally," Alex responded looking up at me. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but I could tell that there was something in his eyes telling me that he meant every word he'd said to me. And for some reason, I believed him.

"You still love her, don't you?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to gain a saddened expression, and he averted his gaze back to the window.

"You should go back to sleep," Alex said not looking back at me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I decided against it and walked over to lay back down in my bed. As I lay there though, I didn't fall asleep. I laid there watching Alex look out the window.

This was a man I had not met before today. This was a man I didn't really know anything about. This was a man that seemed to care more about my safety than a friend of my mother's would. Who was he? How did he seem to know so much about me?

...

I woke up again six hours later. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When my vision had finally cleared, I looked around the room for Alex. To my surprise, I was saddened when I noticed he was not in the room. It seemed all his things were gone too. I found myself hoping he had not actually left me as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. There I found what I had been dreading. Alex had left me a not in the side of the mirror on a post-it note.

_Lana, _

_Something came up an I had to leave. I'm sorry for not waking you to tell you goodbye. I didn't have the heart to do so_

_Alex_

It was short and right to the point. And yet for some unexplainable reason, it hurt me. I got dressed and went back to sit on my bed with the note in my hands. Why did this man mean so much to me? Was it because he held some answers that would help me to finally be able to understand my mother and her past? Or was it because he had seemed genuinely concerned for me? Anyways, it didn't really matter because he was gone now.

...

Unbeknownst to Lana, Alex hadn't actually gone that far. He was just across the street watching the motel from inside yet another motel. He'd only known Lana for a short time and yet he hadn't wanted to leave the room. He'd wanted to stay. Even if it was only to protect her. This girl meant more to him than almost anything else. When she'd asked him if he still loved her mother, he knew in his heart that he did. And through some extension, he now loved this girl although to a bit of a lesser extent than Lara. He'd do anything to keep her out of harm's way.

**And there is the end of chapter two. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_Last time:_

_"You still love her, don't you?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to gain a saddened expression, and he averted his gaze back to the window._

_"You should go back to sleep," Alex said not looking back at me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I decided against it and walked over to lay back down in my bed. As I lay there though, I didn't fall asleep. I laid there watching Alex look out the window._

_This was a man I had not met before today. This was a man I didn't really know anything about. This was a man that seemed to care more about my safety than a friend of my mother's would. Who was he? How did he seem to know so much about me_

_..._

Slowly, I got up and left the room. I couldn't stay in there too much longer. I made my way down the hall and out the front door. Once outside though, I glanced over my shoulder because I half expected to see Alex following me. However, I sighed when I realized he wasn't and I remembered that he actually was gone.

I let out another sigh as a shouldered my backpack for the brief walk to my Jeep. It seemed a little heavier than normal, but maybe that was just my imagination. I hadn't actually used this backpack for a long time. No sooner than I'd shoved my backpack inside and gotten in myself did I notice something sticking out of one of the pockets. I reached over and pulled the object out to reveal a picture of what looked like a younger Alex. Did he put it in there? If he did, why did he want me to have it? Did I mean as much to him now that he did to me?

…

Alex watched as Lana got into her vehicle. He guessed that she'd found the picture he'd left of him for her because the Jeep did not start moving. Within a couple minutes though, it pulled out of its parking space and started down the street. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked out into the street to watch the Jeep disappear into the distance. As soon as it left his line of sight, Alex got into his own vehicle and started following the direction Lana had gone in.

No matter how many times he went over it in his head, Alex realized that this girl really did mean a lot to him. He'd only learned so much about her from talking with Lara, and he found himself wanting to get to know her even more. But at the same time, he knew that that wasn't necessarily a good idea. He didn't want her knowing who he was. While he was sure Lana could protect herself just fine, he was worried that he wouldn't be there to protect her if need be. He guessed that was why he'd left the motel room after Lana had gone back to sleep and went across the street to watch over her. He wanted to distance himself from her as much as he could manage and could bare.

In an attempt to clear his head, Alex turned the radio on but all he got was static. But then again static was better than nothing and would do an okay job of clearing his head. He quickly scanned the area in front of him to see if he was still heading in the same direction, which he was.

….

All too soon, I realized I had absolutely no freaking clue as to where I was going. So instead of pulling off to the side of the road, there wasn't a side of the road anyways, I just stopped where I was and pulled out my map. I studied it for a moment then looked up at my surroundings then back down at the map again. After a few more minutes, I found the best way to the place I was trying to get to today then put the map away. However, I didn't start driving. I still sat there in the middle of the road hoping to see Alex following me in any sort of vehicle.

I didn't see him, so I started driving again. Slowly, I started shaking my head at myself. How could I have grown so attached to this man already? I'd only known him for what, 12 to 16 hours? But more importantly, how could he have grown so attached to me in such a short amount of time? Did my mother talk about me more than I realized? Did she actually ask Alex to watch over me while I was here? And why would she do that? She knew that I was a lot like her in my abilities, I could take care of myself. Was it because she just wanted some type of reassurance that I really would be okay?

_Again I started shaking my head but this time it was to clear my thoughts. It was no use pondering over these questions now. I would find out the answers to them eventually. _And if not...well, I'd be asking a lot of questions when I finally get home from this trip.

_**This is not the end of the story like it may sound. It was meant to be a cliffhanger. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review? Or advice...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I realize it may not be my best but all I can say is that I tried...**_

_Last time:_

_Again I started shaking my head but this time it was to clear my thoughts. It was no use pondering over these questions now. I would find out the answers to them eventually. And if not...well, I'd be asking a lot of questions when I finally get home from this trip._

…

I sighed as I realized I hadn't reached my intended destination at all. I had unknowingly taken a wrong turn and had ended up at the exact same spot where I'd met Alex. Without thinking, I got out and sat down on the ground, leaning back against my vehicle. I pulled Alex's picture out of my pocket and just sat there staring at it.

"You know pictures aren't always as good as the real thing right?" a voice behind me asked. I quickly turned to see Alex getting out of his own Jeep.

"Alex!" I cried and found myself throwing myself at him. He merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. After a minute or two, I pulled away to look up into his face.

"I missed you. Why did you leave anyways?"

"I didn't want you getting too fond of me. I didn't want anyone that hates me to come after you," Alex informed me, a sincere and well meaning look in his eyes.

"Well that first bit of info is a bit too late," I replied smiling a little. He let out another chuckle and smiled slightly.

"I suppose it is," Alex admitted softly. I nodded and leant against him.

"Don't leave again, okay," I said with a bit of an icy tone to my voice. He noticed and immediately nodded.

"I won't. It wouldn't do me any good anyways. I'd end up coming back to you just like I did this time," Alex said shaking his head again. I nodded and finally pulled away from him.

"So what do you say we go exploring a bit?" I asked him with a slight tilt of my head. He shook his head and held his cellphone out to me.

"Your mother asked me to have you call her," Alex said and I nodded yet again. Without a second thought, I flipped the phone open and dialed my mother's number. It only took her two rings to actually pick up the phone.

"Lana?" my mother inquired. I rolled my eyes. Who else would know her personal number?

"Yeah, mom it's me," I replied with a small smile.

"How are you doing there in Africa?" my mother questioned me and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Still trying to figure out why the hell I'm here," I responded way too quick for my liking.

"Well, I sent you there so you could figure out who your father really is. Africa holds the clues," my mother informed me. I shook my head at her words. Why did most everything she said to me end up sounding like a riddle?

"Why don't you spare me the time and trouble and just tell me? For once in your life, just straight out tell me something," I nearly yelled into the phone. Alex raised an eyebrow at me from where he stood and I merely shook my head and turned away from him. For a minute there was total silence between the two of us, but then my mother let out a quiet sigh.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It wasn't Terry. It is Alex," my mother told me and I could basically hear her biting her lip. However everything around me seemed to freeze. I slowly turned to look at the man that stood behind me. He was my father? But how? Why didn't he just tell me himself?

"Thanks Mom. I'll call you in a few days," I told her then hung up before she could even respond. Without a single word, I handed Alex his phone back.

"What was that about?" Alex asked me. I shrugged and started back to my Jeep a couple feet away.

"Nothing. She just wanted to check up on me. Nothing to worry about," I replied. Why wasn't I telling him that she'd told me that he was my father? DId I want to keep it a secret? That had to be it because despite the fact my mother had told me, I wanted to figure out for myself if it was actually true or not.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to do it**

Last time:

"What was that about?" Alex asked me. I shrugged and started back to my Jeep a couple feet away.

"Nothing. She just wanted to check up on me. Nothing to worry about," I replied. Why wasn't I telling him that she'd told me that he was my father? DId I want to keep it a secret? That had to be it because despite the fact my mother had told me, I wanted to figure out for myself if it was actually true or not.

…..

Alex merely stared at me with a look that told me he wasn't totally convinced but was going to accept my answer anyways. He gave me a slight nod before getting into his vehicle and driving away. I hesitated for a moment but then did the same, following him closely.

Did Alex know who I really was? Was he even aware of the fact that I was his daughter? That he was my father and not Terry? I guessed not by the way he'd looked at me after I had hung up on my mother. He had no clue as to why he was actually here. I didn't either to begin with, but I now understood why I was here. Mum wanted me to find Alex and I had. She'd told me he was my father. Now I wanted to stay and figure out why he had never been in my life before now.

Without thinking, I took a turn between two buildings and watched as Alex's vehicle kept on going. He obviously thought I was just going to keep following him and wasn't looking back. How wrong he was. Sighing, I got out of my jeep and went into the nearest building, ironically being a library. Perhaps, I could find some answers here.

I spent the next couple hours pouring over numerous texts for answers. I didn't really find any. I found a mention of my grandfather and one of his discoveries, so I read about that more. Mother never really mentioned him, so I was going to take this time to learn a bit about the man that was my main inspiration for following my mother's line of work.

…..

Meanwhile, Alex finally glanced behind him and saw that Lana was no longer behind him. He slammed on the brakes and quickly spun the vehicle around, nearly toppling it over with the speed, and sped back towards the town. How could he have lost her already? He should have kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still following him. He never knew what could happen, and he certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to Lana because of him. Maybe that was why he was so worried right now. He never knew when or where any of his enemies were going to show up. Slowly, Alex shook those thoughts from his head in order to clear it.

"How could I have been so stupid as to let her out of my sight? Anything could happen to her," Alex muttered to himself. He got back into town and saw Lana's Jeep. Immediately he jumped out of his car and started looking for her. Within half an hour, he was more worried than before. However there was only one place he had not looked yet, so he started heading there. Once inside, he was struck by the fact that normally he would never be found in a place like this. A place with so many books….

"Lana!" Alex called into the library. He was shushed by a few people, but he completely ignored them in favor of searching for the young girl. And then he found her. She had her head laying on an open book, sleeping. Alex sighed shaking his head and gently picked her up, carefully carrying her outside.

Gently, he placed her in the back of his vehicle and studied her for a moment. This girl reminded him so much of her mother. And sometimes she even reminded him of himself which was strange because he didn't really have a connection with this girl.


End file.
